Ballistic Missile
Ballistic Missiles are a Weapons System commonly used throughout the multiverse. Depending on how they function and how they run they can be classified as either Magetech or Conventional Technology. Types of Ballistic Missiles STL Ballistic Missiles An STLBM refers to Ballistic missiles with ranges varying from a Battlefield up to Nearby Planetary bodies. STL refers to the label Slower-Than-Light. Tactical Ballistic Missile Also called Battlefield Range Ballistic Missiles, a TBM is a ballistic missile used for targets spanning a battlefield. They can be used to shoot down aircraft or target strategic locations within a battlefield. Typically, firing range is less than 300 Kilometers. Strategic Ballistic Missile Also called Theater Range Ballistic Missiles, an SBM is a Short to Medium range missile for use within a whole Theater of War. These have a firing range between 300 Kilometers and 3,500 Kilometers. Intermediate Range Ballistic Missile IRBM weapons are missiles capable or targeting other countries across a continent. These have a range between 3,000 to 5,500 Kilometers. Intercontinental Ballistic Missile ICBM devices are extremely common often loaded with some form of Nuclear Warhead. These are used to target another continent on the same planet. These were often used in the earlier days of the Atlantean Empire loaded with Mystinuclear Warheads. Firing range for these missiles are at a minimum of 5,500 kilometres Interplanetary Ballistic Missile A step up from ICBM weapons, an IPBM is a ballistic missile used to target other planets in the same star system. These often use some form of advanced sub-light propulsion to propel them at extreme velocities. Often times they can travel up to 90% the speed of light reaching a nearby planet in mere minutes. Minimum firing range for these devices is between the Roche Limit of the assailing planet and the nearest planetary body to the attacker. As such they are often strategically placed in various areas of a star system. FTL Ballistic Missiles An FTLBM refers to Ballistic missiles with ranges varying from a neighboring star system up to nearby intergalactic bodies. FTL refers to the label Faster-Than-Light. These are equipped with some form of FTL Engine in order to fulfill their task. Interstellar Ballistic Missile ISBM Devices are often used to target a neighboring solar system and are equipped with FTL drives capable of Interstellar travel. These missiles can travel hundreds perhaps thousands of light years in a matter of minutes. The minimum firing range for missiles like these are often between the nearest star and third nearest star to the assailant. Intergalactic Ballistic Missile IGBM Devices are a step up from ISBM devices and are capable of traveling to nearby galaxies in a matter of minutes. These missiles have a minimum firing range of at least the nearest Satellite galaxy. Interdimensional Ballistic Missile An IDBM is a missile that has a minimum range of one Pocket Universe. The ultimate weapon in terms of range these are extremely rare and are banned by most universal organizations because of the dangers they may present to both the timeline and state of existence itself. Payloads Nuclear Mystinuclear Chemical Mystichemical Biological Mystibiological Temporal Mystitemporal Antimaterial Mystiantimaterial Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 00:36, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Category:Weapons Systems Category:Magetech Category:Conventional Technology Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content